Home
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson gets more than a taste of just Severus Snape. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


AmaliaEager, aren

**Pink in the face, Amalia released him and stepped back. Smoothing her robes, she giggled and replied sheepishly, **

**Snape brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and leaned in for another kiss, this one slower, deeper than the last. Amalia followed his lead, her lips dancing with his in earnest and sensual passion, her chest heaving rhythmically against his own, fingers roving through his long black hair. Mouth still firmly pinned to hers, Snape began undoing the buttons that secured her robes until the garment fell to the floor at her feet. He let out a sharp laugh when he saw the Valentines Day in a Muggle shop in London, thinking them so seductive at the time, now seemed tacky and jejune under the eye of this stoic and sophisticated man. **

**Running his hands over her bare arms, Snape chaffed, **

**she rejoined cheekily, giddy at his touch. **

**sneering, Snape looked her up and down, ahem, outfit? Because I should hope that a student of Hogwarts, particularly a member of my own House, would not plan on representing herself in public like a complete harlot. **I guess you must not see a lot of us Slytherin girls on the weekends, Professor. Yes, I did think maybe I could go to the party if I got out of detention early,This is much better, though,I am inclined to agree,Please, permit me to assist you,d finally unhooked the last, he dropped the blouse amid her fallen robes. He arched an eyebrow as his gaze flickered over the hint of cleavage exposed above the neckline of her camisole, which he then, too, peeled off and tossed aside. His arms encircled her waist and he removed her skirt so that she stood before him in a matching pink strapless bra and panties, her black thigh-highs and red heels. Briefly scanning her undergarments, Snape rolled his eyes, 

**Snape traced his long, pale fingers over the gentle swell of her breasts. Reaching behind her, he unhooked her bra, which landed onto the growing mound of clothing around her ankles. A low, guttural sound escaped his lips as he weighed her breasts in his cold hands. Closing his eyes, he stroked his thumbs along her curves, his fingertips gliding over her nipples, which tightened at the contact. Amalia** ** he observed, glancing up, and Amalia detected a note of concern in his voice. **

**she chuckled, embarrassed by her obvious inexperience. **

**He pulled her panties aside and softly kissed the top of her slit, and Amalia felt her own sticky arousal streak her leg when he yanked them off entirely. **

**he said smugly, sliding his thumb along her velvety lips. **

**Without warning, Snape got to his feet, his voice returning a familiar professorial tone, t all be pleasure.t they? They were going to**But Professor, what about your pleasure?How thoughtful, Miss Neverscorn,But I am quite accustomed to putting my own pleasure on hold. No need to worry about me. Now, the question is what type of punishment would be suitable. Obviously, at this point, more traditional methods would be** stopping in front of her, he stroked her cheek, He gestured toward one of the lab tables where students worked on their potions projects, upon which sat a collection of glass vials next to a large stone basin. such a dirty little mind. Why don **

**Raising her eyebrows, Amalia asked, **

**Amalia chewed her lower lip contemplatively. She peered over at the little bottles, all lined up and waiting to be cleaned. she accused indignantly. Snape merely shrugged nonchalantly. **

**Still turning the present situation over in her mind, Amalia mused, that turns you on?** , ,s severe expression did not waver.

Scouring the countertop for a rag but seeing none, Amalia turned to the cabinets that lined the wall behind her. She bent over, her legs slightly parted, willfully presenting her most intimate places to the imperturbable Potions Master. She took her time retrieving the rags, knowing that he was watching, that he could see all of her.

Standing again, Amalia withdrew a vial from the basin. Holding the long, slim tube by the base, she stroked the rag suggestively along its entire length, up and down, twisting and rotating, taking time to dwell at the rim. She tossed a casual wink at Snape, who shifted in his seat, before she lifted the vial to eye level to inspect her progress. She opened her mouth and exhaled lightly over the glass, shining it up and laying it aside. As she repeated the process on the next of the vials, she stole a glimpse of her ?An answer for you. Yes, I do think you

**Bashfully flattered, Amalia could not suppress a grin; re really hot, Professor.**Obviouslys one answer for you. I believe that is all the charm does that mean it** she pouted. **

**Blushing, Amalia continued her work but focused now on finishing the task efficiently. She was not interested in playing any more games or wasting any more time; she was very keen to find out how things would progress from there. When she had cleaned all of the vials, she asked, m finished. Now am I done being punished? Because I would really like to move on to the pleasurable part.**You are finished with your punishment, yes. But whether I am through punishing you will remain to be seen."


End file.
